


Fight the Dragons

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Big Fish [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Kid Peter has a hard time dealing with his dad leaving for work.Based on the song Fight the Dragons from the musical Big Fish.





	Fight the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

"Boss," FRIDAY says, interrupting Tony shoving clothes into his suitcase. “Pepper needs you in Peter’s room.”

“Tell her I’m on my way, FRI,” Tony says.

Tony walks into his son’s room to see Peter clinging to his mother, crying. Tony rushes over and kneels down beside his wife and son. Pepper sighs and whispers something to Peter. Peter pokes his head out of his mother’s hug and looks at Tony. 

“Daddy?” He asks. 

Tony smiles, “I’m here, baby.” Peter pulls himself away from Pepper and scoots over to hug Tony around the neck, his face against his shoulder. Tony pulls Peter off of his bed and into his lap on the floor. “What’s wrong?” Tony asks Peter.

“I don’t want you to go,” Peter whimpers. Tony hugs Peter eve tighter. He is leaving for a mission with the rest of the Avengers today. 

“I know,” Tony sighs. “But I have to.”

“Why?” Peter asks. Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head and pulls away from him. 

“Because I have to help people,” Tony says, “and I need to go help you aunts and uncles fight the bad people to do that.” 

“Bad people?” Peter asks innocently. Then his eyes light up, “Like dragons?” 

Tony smiles fondly, “Exactly like dragons.” Tony ruffles Peter’s hair. 

“I want to see the dragons!” Peter exclaims, “Can I come with you?” 

Tony puts a hand on the top of Peter’s head, “I’m sorry, baby, but you need to stay here with your mother. It’s too dangerous for you to be there.” Peter looks down sadly, but Tony says, “Hey,” Peter looks up at him with his doe eyes, “someday I promise you’ll get to see the see the dragons, you might even get to help me fight them, okay?” 

“Okay!” Peter says happily he throws his arms around his dad’s neck and hugs him. Tony kisses Peter’s head. “Thank you, daddy.”

Tony smiles, “Of course, kid.” Tony thinks for a moment, “You know what? When I’m done fighting the dragons, I’m going to come back here and tell you everything so it’ll be like you were with me the whole time.”

Peter looks up at him with big eyes, “Promise?” Peter extends his pinky to his dad. 

“Promise,” Tony says, linking their pinkies and shaking once.   
...  
“Tony!” Rhodey calls, “The rest of us are going to go to lunch, you coming?”

Tony shakes his head as he packs his suitcase, “Sorry, Platypus, I have to go home and see Pep and the kid.” 

Rhodey smiles, “Tell then I say hi.” 

“Will do,” Tony says as he shuts his suitcase. He walks past Rhodey and the rest of the team to go to the plane. He texts Pepper that he’s on his way home and that he’ll be there in the morning. 

Tony's plane lands at five in the morning m When he gets home, Pepper and Peter are waiting for him in the living room. Peter is curled in Pepper's lap, hugging a stuffed bear. He rests his head sleepily against his mother's shoulder, his eyes drooping closed. Tony smiles at the sight, leaves his suitcase in the hall and walks into the living room. 

Pepper smiles, "Hey, Tony." 

Tony kisses Pepper, "Morning."

Pepper looks down at the child in her arms. She gently moves her hand through the boy's hair and says, "Wake up, Petey." Peter nuzzles closer to Pepper, his eyes still closed. Pepper laughs and kisses the top of his head, "Wake up, baby. Daddy's home."

Peter blearily blinks his eyes open. He looks up at his mother who smiles at him. Peter turns his head to look at his dad, his eyes springing open with happiness, "Daddy!"

Tony laughs as Peter throws his arms around him with a wide smile, "Hey, buddy. You miss me?" He feels Peter nod against his chest, "I missed you too." Peter mumbles something against Tony’s shoulder, “What was that, baby?” 

Peter pulls away from Tony, “Can you tell me about the dragons?” 

Tony ruffles his hair, “How about you go back to bed, get a few more hours of sleep, and when you wake up again, I’ll tell you.” 

Peter yawns and nods, “Okay.” Tony lifts Peter into his arms and carries Peter back to his bedroom. Once Peter is back asleep, Tony walks back to Pepper in the living room. 

Pepper wraps him in a hug, “Are you okay?”

Tony nods, “I’m good. No one got hurt and we got out quickly.” 

Pepper smiles and kisses his cheek, “Good.” They sit down on the couch, arms around each other. 

“How was he?” Tony asks. 

Pepper sighs, “How he usually is when you’re gone. He missed you like crazy.” Pepper laces their hands together. “I gave him one of your sweaters and he wore it most of the time.” 

Tony laughs, “He’s so sweet.” Pepper leans her head against Tony’s.

Tony smiles, “We raised a good kid.”

“That we did.”


End file.
